


possession of the earth

by hyperextended



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Other, all i want is for her to realize how much of a badass she really is, i just really love shiemi okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperextended/pseuds/hyperextended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she holds the world in her hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	possession of the earth

Shiemi loves the earth.

She loves how it feels underneath her nails and in between her toes, caught in the lines of her palms and the sweat on her forehead. She loves how it lingers; how it inks the water of her bath and sticks to the bottom of her shoes.

But the earth does not linger for anyone, so why her?

Because the earth loves Shiemi as well, loves how she kisses it with her fingers and nurtures it with her smile, bathes it in her being and feeds it with her words.

It is hers to take, all of it - the plants, the dirt - _everything_ , and yet she simply smiles and carries on with her loving. She gives and give and gives, when all it wants for her is to take.

So when the earth hears Shiemi calling, hears her summons, it is only natural that it offers up part of itself for her. _Accept us, let us protect you_ it asks, it pleads, in the form of a young green demon, spotted and small. Strong.

 _Thank you,_ she says, and she holds the world in her hands.

* * *

Everything is wrong.

Rin and Shima-kun are fighting, Yuki-chan and the others are fighting the Immortal being, and Kamiki-san is lying broken on the floor, fighting for control.

Everything is so very _very_ wrong, and all Shiemi wants is to fix it, but how can she?

What can these hands of hers, scarred and soaked with earth, do?

 _Everything,_ a voice whispers to her, adoring and positive, _you can do anything and everything with those hands of yours. You hold it all in those hands._

She remembers another voice, ragged and echoing and angry, remembers how grateful it sounded as it faded into the earth, thanking her and loving her.

 _Shiemi,_ the earth breathes, _Shiemi._

She smiles, a sliver of something, and she feels the dirt underneath her fingernails, in between her toes. She feels it with her entirety, and soaks herself in it.

 _Thank you_ , Shiemi says, and the ground begins to break.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is all over the place, but i just really needed to let out my love for shiemi, okay? baby girl needs more appreciation. nonetheless, i hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
